


Faker

by RickishMorty



Series: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. This is who I Am. [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: That contemptuous smile, like someone who knew he would win anyway.An unbearable smile. But good.He never turned into a sneer, as his own did. In reality it was rare that he even grinned himself."Well? Are you scared that I'm too fast for you? ”The blue hedgehog provoked.Evidently for him that was even a rhetorical question.Shadow, with arms crossed and leaning against the wall, glared at him."You know perfectly that we have the same speed" said, definitive. Sonic approached him with half-closed eyes, leaning towards him: "Just because you have those shoes to give you the push."Cheap shot. Cheap shot.





	Faker

That contemptuous smile, like someone who knew he would win anyway.

An unbearable smile. But good.

He never turned into a sneer, as his own did. In reality it was rare that he even grinned himself.

"Well? Are you scared that I'm too fast for you? ”The blue hedgehog provoked.

Evidently for him that was even a rhetorical question.

Shadow, with arms crossed and leaning against the wall, glared at him.

"You know perfectly that we have the same speed" said, definitive. Sonic approached him with half-closed eyes, leaning towards him: "Just because you have those shoes to give you the push."

Cheap shot. Cheap shot.

The hedgehog even had the audacity to point the shoes out, regardless of Shadow's eyes that grew thinner, more and more homicidal, until they became a blade.

Sonic knew he had stick him on a open wound. He often mentioned the question about his shoes. After all it was not easy to find a topic that would shake Shadow.

It was a game between them: Shadow knew perfectly well that Sonic beat him at speed, as Sonic was aware of the fact that Chaos was the domain of his rival. After all, that power was still difficult for Sonic. As Knuckles had the most devastating physical strength and Tails the finest intellect.

Between them the rivalry was different or absent though, with Shadow no. It was natural, spontaneous. Perhaps being so physically similar had led them to compare themselves too much; and indeed their abilities were so equivalent that a confrontation was inevitably due, wanted.

Colors and characters held onto that distinctive barrier that was sacrosanct for them. They were not clones, they were not relatives, even if they had demanded themselves about it.

"Faker, impostor". They had called and kept calling each other often, but they knew they weren't connected in any way. Perhaps this also brought them against each other: the fear of losing their uniqueness, the need to emphasize it.

"If you lost your record it would be a mess, eh? What would you have left? "Shadow asked him, stinging. Now it was up to himself to bend his mouth into a sneer that did not reach the tone of his voice.

Sonic remained silent, without ceasing to look at him. Shadow knew how to be vicious. It was not clear how much he actually realized it.

"I would still be Sonic."

A shiver ran down the back of the black hedgehog. It was the exact same answer he had given Rouge when she asked him what he would do if he discovered he was not the Ultimate Life Form, the same one answer he had given to Mephiles when he had revealed to him how humanity would have rebelled against it.

_"I would still be Shadow"._

Maybe they weren't that different ... Maybe not.

"Yes ..." he peered at him, studying his bright green eyes, determined, before breaking away from the wall, giving him his back, walking away.

"Unfortunately…".


End file.
